fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
KillGames
''KillGames ''is an upcoming 3D arena fighting game developed by ? and published by ?. The game centers around various contestants attempting to win the KillGames, a massive annual tournament where people kill eachother in the most gruesome ways possible. The game will be released on ? for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBOX One and PC. Plot KillGames takes place in the distant future of 21XX in Neo York City. Much of the world is in ruins due to constant war and everything but major cities are desertous wastelands. Neo York City was one of the few surviving cities, but as a result, life there was quite boring. That was until a mysterious man named Adam introduced people to the KillGames, a massive tournament where you can watch people kill eachother in the most brutal ways possible. The tournament becomes extremely successful, becoming extremely popular and eventually becoming a tradition in Neo York City, being held every year. With the 25th KillGames coming very quickly, Adam wished to make this KillGames a bit different from the last. With help from the champion, Soul, he challenges anyone that if they can beat him, they will have any wish they desire granted. Knowing this, hundreds of people join, with the possibility to gain endless power. The game focuses on 16 competitors, each with their own story. Gameplay KillGames is a 3D arena-style fighting game where players must reduce their enemy's health bar to defeat them. Four players can fight eachother at a time. Gameplay Mechanics In KillGames, each character has a Health Bar '''and a '''Rage Meter. Your Health Bar goes down when you take damage from enemy attacks. If the Health Bar goes down enough, you will be killed, however, you will not lose. You actually have two Health Bars, a Normal Health Bar (which I just explained), and a True Health Bar. Once you lose all your Normal Health, you will lose True Health, depending on the current rating. If your True Health isn't reduced to zero, you will respawn with full health. Your Rage Meter goes up when you take or deal damage. Once you have enough Rage, it gives you a Rage Bar, which can be spent to perform super-powerful Rage Attacks 'by pressing the R button. You can have up to 4 Rage Bars. If you are killed, you won't lose any Rage Meter. One of the larger game mechanics in ''KillGames is the '''Rating. Since hundreds of people are watching you fight, obviously you want to entertain them. Everytime you and your enemy(s) attack, the rating grows. Once a player is killed, the rating determines how much True Health the enemy loses, with them losing more health the higher the ratings are. After this, the rating will decrease. Basic Controls In KillGames, your player can move with the Left-Stick and attack with the face buttons. You have three types of attacks: *'Light Attacks: '''Light Attacks are the fastest of your moves, but are the weakest overall. Often they will be the ones that you will use for combos. *'Heavy Attacks: Heavy Attacks are slow, but compensate for their slowness with great damage, and special abilities like launching, anti-airs, or the ability to go through certain attacks. *'''Special Attacks: '''Special Attacks are moves will unique properties. Often these will include things like projectiles, or attacks that work in tandem with a character's gimmick. Depending on the direction you are holding the control stick (either no direction, left/right, toward your enemy or away from your enemy), your character will perform a different attack. The player can also perform a '''Jump '''to gain extra height or start an air combo, or '''Block '''to nullify attacks. However, if a player blocks for too long, or if the shield takes too much damage, it will break and become unavailable for some time. '''Grabs '''and certain moves will also go through these blocks. Finishers When a character has low enough health, their health bar will begin glowing red and their character will look visibly exhausted. When this is happening, that character can be '''Finished. To initiate a finisher, the player will either need to perform a certain move (normally a Strong Attack, a Special Attack or a Pummel), or have the player come in contact with a hazard. During this, the victim will be brutally murdered in a gory fashion, often involving dismemberment, decapitation, evisceration, ripping out vital organs, skin or entire skeletons, etc. Trust me, they can get pretty intense. Certain finishers will put the enemy in a Helpless 'state. While in a Helpless state, the enemy is unable to do anything, but the player can follow up this finisher to add extra damage or combo into another finisher to increase the rating. Controls *'Left C-Stick: 'Move Character *A: Light Attack *'B: 'Heavy Attack *'X: 'Special Attack *'Y: 'Jump *'L: 'Block *'R: 'Rage Attack Techniques *'Dodge: 'Tap a direction while blocking to perform a dodge, allowing you to quickly move while dodging a potential attack. *'Parry: '''Activating or ending a block at the time an enemy attacks allows you to perform a '''Parry. This technique is useful for when the enemy is just barraging you with attacks, as the Parry will stun the enemy for a short time. However, performing this is risky, as it will leave you vulnerable. *'Grab: '''Press the light and heavy attack buttons at the same time to perform a Grab. This attack goes through blocks, and allows you to either a Pumel or a Throw. *'Pummel: Press the Light Attack button while grabbing enemies to perform a Pummel, dealing some damage. *'Throw: '''Press the Heavy Attack button while grabbing enemies to perform a Throw, to throw an enemy in a certain direction, potentially into an item or a deadly hazard. *'Target: '''Click on the left C-Stick to target a player. While targeting a player, all attacks will automatically be directed toward that player. In a 1v1, the enemy is always targeted, but you can switch between players if you fighting in a free-for-all. ''Note: 'Controls shown here are shown as if the player is using a Nintendo Switch controller. Modes Singleplayer Story In Story Mode, the player chooses a character and plays a campaign focusing on the character's adventure through the KillGames. The mode mostly consists of fights against other characters or fighting against hordes of enemies, which are interspersed with cutscenes. Arcade Arcade Mode is similar to Story Mode, but focuses less of story. You choose a character and play a series of 9 fights, ending with a final fight against Adam. Your time can be put into online leaderboards to see how you did against other players. Survival Survival Mode tasks players with surviving as long as possible. Players fight an endless barrage of enemies and characters until they drop dead. Getting high ratings will earn you Health Sodas to continue fighting. Your time can be put into online leaderboards to see how you did against other players. Training In Training Mode, the player can practice playing the game by completing various challenges. The mode is hosted by Stun and Torque. It features three different modes: *'Tutorial: '''In the Tutorial, the player can learn the basics of the game. Everything from moving, to the basics of attacking, the rating system, etc. *'Character Spotlight: 'In Character Spotlight, the player can learn how to play an individual character, their strengths and weaknesses, and each of their moves. *'Free Training: 'In Free Training, the player is free to practice their fighting skills without any interruptions. Versus Versus Mode is where the player can go to play offline, against players locally or against CPUs. The player is free to choose their characters, stages, and even manipulate some of the rules, including the amount of health you have, the time, hazards, items, etc. Deathmatch Deathmatch tasks players with being the last to survive. Players must build up the ratings and take advantage of hazards and finishers to cause as much damage as possible. Battle Royale Battle Royale tasks players with getting the highest rating by the time limit. Players must build up the ratings and take advantage of hazards and finishers to get the highest ratings possible. Dying will cause you to lose half of your ratings. Massacre Massacre tasks players with getting the highest rating by the time limit. Enemies will constantly spawn, and the player needs to kill as many as possible to maximize ratings. Dying will cause you to lose half of your ratings, but players can't damage each other in this mode. King of the Hill King of the Hill tasks players with getting the highest ratings by the time limit by standing in the designated area. Players gain less points the more players are in the area, so players will need to knock eachother away so they can get the highest ratings. Dying will cause you to lose half of your ratings. Deathball Deathball tasks players with getting the highest ratings by the time limit. To earn ratings, the player needs to knock the enemy into "goals". Attacks that cause knockback and throws are recommended. Online ''TBA Characters KillGames, at launch, features 16 playable characters. Each character has their own unique backgrounds and playstyles. After the game's release, four characters to be released as DLC were announced. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Downloadable Characters Costumes TBA Non-Playable Characters These are characters that often appear in cutscenes or are not controlled by the player. Enemies TBA Stages Items During a match, items will drop into the stage via drones. These can be used to support yourself or damage and debuff enemies. Using these to kill off an enemy will provide a bonus in ratings. Hazards The KillGames ''features a wide variety of hazards for the player to use. Utilizing a hazard to kill someone can give you a boost in ratings. Trivia *Many games has inspired ''KillGames. **The overall idea of this game is inspired by MadWorld ''and ''Anarchy Reigns. **The gameplay is inspired by games like KILL la KILL - IF ''and ''Jump Force. **The rating system is similar to Bravery from Final Fantasy Dissidia, though is inspired by the point system from MadWorld. *This is CrakaboLazy's second new series after the Constructinator ''series. Credits *Darren originates from ''Heirs to the Wrath, created by Coral0excess (t∣b∣c). Category:KillGames (series) Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Mature Content Category:Mature Games Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Fighting Games